


Those Rainy Days

by Calytrix_the_Cleric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, Other, Rainy Days, What do do when your best friend needs attention, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calytrix_the_Cleric/pseuds/Calytrix_the_Cleric
Summary: Caspian was feeling a little lonely, the rain didn't help his mood. Luckily, Kaiden is there to make him feel better. With the best solution: Cuddles, Blankets, and warm drinks.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Those Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing something with two of my OCs! I'm feeling very soft today, so they get to feel soft too.

Caspian sighed as he gazed out the window into the gloomy afternoon. It had been raining all day, a rare occurrence in their normally-dry city.  
The gloom was making him feel distant from the world. A thick fog separating him from every other person. Not particularly sad, but lonely. He turned away from the window when a familiar voice called for his attention.  
  
"What's with the sigh, Cas?" Kaiden asked, eyebrows raised as she removed her shoes, just back from a trip to the grocery store down the street. Her red hair is still a little damp from the rain. "Something bothering you?"

He meets her gaze, shrugging. "Just...weird, I guess. The rain feels...lonely." He digs his hands into the joined pocket of his hoodie, watching her carefully set her shoes aside, then pull her hair down from its ponytail, leaving the band on her wrist for later. She makes a silly face, sticking her tongue out in hopes of earning a laugh. It doesn't work. That's her clue that this is a little more serious than she first thought.

She pats the couch as she sinks into the black fabric. It bounces a little under her weight as she says "C'mon, sit. Tell me what's bothering you." She smiles at him, watching him sigh and flop onto the couch beside her, leaning his head back against it. Bright green strands going every which-way from the humidity and his lack of brushing this morning. She reaches up and pats his head.

Caspian tilts to look her way, pouting a bit. Giving in to his childish side, he whines "It's cold and dark outside, and nobody was home. I'm lonely. Give me cuddles." He opens his arms, reaching like a little kid asking to be picked up. Kaiden snorts, ducking out of his grip and standing up from the couch, calling over her shoulder to him.

"I'm still damp from the rain, Cas. Let me shower and get changed, then we can hang out on the couch all you want. Maybe having a shower yourself will help." Her light tone tells him she isn't trying to hurt his feelings by leaving right then, so he gives off a huff, about to respond when she adds a much more teasing, "Your hair will thank you too, if you give it some attention!"

He scoffs, calling back, "Why do I still live with you, Jerk?" Kaiden just laughs, disappearing down the hall into the bathroom to shower. Giving him a minute to think in the quiet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

When Kaiden is done showering, he takes over the bathroom, hearing her mutter something about ingredients she needs as he passes. She hip-checks him and laughs when he stumbles out of the way, sending her a dirty look, but he rolls his eyes at her grin. She likes to mess with him, keeping him on his toes. 

His shower does help, though. When he gets out, feeling warmer and with his hair now clean and brushed, he feels better. Smelling food cooking improves his mood too, as Kaiden is making some sort of stir fry. Onions and garlic cooking fill the air, and he hears his own stomach growl on the way to his bedroom to get changed. A fresh hoodie and some basketball shorts are much more comfortable than he had been earlier, and he walks into the kitchen to find Kaiden humming and dancing.

He asks "Having fun there?" and she shrieks, turning to face him, fumbling the stir spoon and glaring. 

"Don't do that!" She exclaims. "I could've hit you with hot oil, dummy!" He laughs at her expression, still a glare, and she grumbles "Why am I even thinking of making enough to share with you?" Shaking her head, she turns back to the pan, stirring it up some more, but a smile has returned to her lips. Despite that scare, she's still glad to see him.

She does order him around for ingredients and utensils while he's in there. He grabs plates and forks for them both, reaches the higher shelves for the potatoes she needs and the cutting boards. Earning a little glare whenever he mentions how short she is in comparison to him. She isn't even that short, only about four inches shorter than him. He's over six feet and shes nearly that. Still. Teasing her back improves his mood.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They eat in the living room on the couch. Caspian can feel the loneliness melt away as his best friend sits with him. They talk about the news, popular shows, their other friends. It relaxes them both. And as the afternoon continues to wind down, Kaiden sets their plates on the coffee table, returning to the kitchen to make some tea. Returning with their two favorite mugs, having mixed in the right amount of sugar for each of them. 

She sets those down, pulls a blanket from the hall closet, and maneuvers her way into his lap, wrapping them both in the warmth of the blanket and their tea. He sighs and rests his chin on her head, closing his eyes. Taking in the moment of silence that stretches out between them like a vast horizon. 

A few minutes pass. The only sound being the patter of rain on the window. Kaiden shifts a bit to grab the tea cups, handing him one. He grabs the handle with his right hand, his left coming to wrap around her shoulders, feeling her settle into place as she sips the warm drink. He clears his throat quietly, murmuring "Thanks, Kai." Staring past the currently off television, at the paint on the wall that has been chipped and in need of replacing since they moved in here together. She nods silently, setting her cup back down and leaning into his chest. 

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to make you feel better?" She asks, continuing. "Not a good one, that's for sure." It earns a soft snort from the man. Gently knocking his chin on her head. She smiles and twists around to face him, turning their position into a slightly-awkward feeling hug from all the limbs in the way. 

He sighs, setting his tea down on the coffee table with hers, and wraps both arms around her. She squeezes him tight for a moment before tugging on his shoulders. Maneuvering them into a reclining position across the couch, the blanket laying over their chests and shoulders, half sliding onto the floor. But it's comfortable, and that's all that matters right now. Caspian kisses her cheek and mumbles a quiet "Thanks." 

Kaiden smiles, resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes and listening to the rain falling outside. "No problem." 

Caspian closes his eyes after a few minutes of enjoying the quiet rain and the warmth of his best friend in his arms. He drifts off into sleep, no longer feeling alone. He really does have the best friend he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Have a lovely day, rainy or not.


End file.
